Bang bang: my baby shot me down
by Kissy.moon
Summary: SongFic. La historia se sitúa el día después de la partida de Sasuke, y se trata de cómo esta despedida trae tristes recuerdos a Sakura


Hola heridos lectores

Les cuento que esta tarde mirando por centésima vez la maravillosa película de Tarantino "Kill Bill", específicamente cuando escuchaba la canción de Nancy Sinatra, se me vino a la mente este songfic, muy trágico y triste, yo no suélelo escribir cosas así porque se que no son mi fuerte, pero me anime a hacerlo, espero sea de su agrado.

La historia se sitúa el día después de la partida de Sasuke, y se trata de cómo esta despedida trae tristes recuerdos a Sakura.

Naruto y todos los personajes de la historia, desgraciadamente no me pertenecen  al igual que la canción "bang bang" (my baby shot me down) de Nancy Sinatra

* * *

_I was five and he was six_

_We rode on horses made of sticks _

_He wore black and I wore white _

_He would always win the fight_

_Bang bang _

_He shot me down, bang bang _

_I hit the ground , bang bang _

_That awful sound, bang bang _

_My baby shot me down_

Flash Back 

Una pequeña Sakura de 5 añitos, se encontraba sentada en la sala de su casa, dibujando en un cuadernillo, cuando su madre se acerco a ella y le pregunto por que no salía a jugar con los de mas niños, ella solo le respondió que no tenia ganas, aunque en realidad lo hacia porque no le agradaban los demás, siempre las molestaban por el tamaño de su frente y siempre regresaba a casa llorando.

Los días pasaron y su madre se preocupo por la conducta de su pequeña niña, así que le arreglo una cita de juego con el pequeño hijo de una de sus mejores amigas, Mikoto Uchiha; le pidió a su hija que tomara un baño y se vistiera para salir, la pequeña obedeció sin preguntar las razones de su madre.

Sakura se coloco su vestido favorito, imaginando que su madre le tenia una sorpresa, el vestido de algodón tapaba completamente su pecho, pero dejaba en descubierto sus delgados hombros, estaba muy ceñido a en la parte de arriba, pero pasando sus caderas la tela comenzaba a caer libremente hasta sus rodillas, la delicada tela era en su totalidad blanca; la niña uno sus cabello como siempre suelto y el flequillo tapando su frente.

Aun no estaba lista cuando, desde su habitación, escucho voces en la sala, intrigada bajo rápidamente las escaleras, pero antes de entrar a la sala se detuvo y lentamente atravezo en umbral, encontrándose con su madre y su visita, una mujer sumamente hermosa, a primera vista a Sakura le pareció un ángel, y después lo noto, ahí junto al "ángel", un niño muy serio tomado de la mano de la mujer; al notar su presencia, su mamá la llamo para que saludara a los invitados, tímidamente se presento diciendo le su nombre a la bella mujer, quien la miraba con una mirada enternecedora, mientras empujaba a su pequeño hijo a saludar a la recién llegada.

Fue la primera vez que la miro, el tan serio como siempre, con esa expresión de superioridad y cara de hastió ante la situación, usaba una playera negra con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda y unos pantaloncillos cortos en negro también.

Sasuke estaba molesto con la idea de su madre de llevarlo a jugar con una niña que ni siquiera conocía, quería salir de aquel lugar, pero su querida mamá estaba presente así que hábilmente le fingió una sonrisa y saludo a la pequeña niña de peculiares cabellos rosas.

Mikoto le sugirió a Sasuke que llevara a Sakura al jardín a jugar, de mala gana acepto y siguió a la niña, que ya avanzaba hacia el jardín.

**-¿A que quieres jugar?-** pregunto feliz la niña

**-hum –** "respondió" claramente molesto

**-¿No quieres jugar?-** cuestión triste al percatarse de la molestia de su compañero

**-No-** fue todo lo que dijo

**-Pero tu mamá dijo…-** la voz de el la hizo callar

**-Eres una molestia-** pronuncio dejando sola a la pequeña en el jardín

Sakura se quedo parada ahí, sin moverse un centímetro, las palabras de aquel chiquillo le retumbaban en la cabeza una y otra vez, como golpes en su pecho, sin evitarlo las calidas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, segundos después sus piernitas cedieron y de dejo caer de rodillas sobre la tierra, solo podía escuchar el latir de su corazón como haciendo una trágica melodía y solo podía sentir que por primera vez le habían roto el corazón.

Fin Flash Back

_Seasons came and changed the time_

_When I grew up, I called him mine_

_He would always laugh and say_

_Remember when we used to play_

_  
Bang bang_

_I shot you down, bang bang_

_You hit the ground , bang bang_

_That awful sound, bang bang_

_I used to shoot you down_

Sakura estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama, llevaba hora ahí, mirando un punto fijo el la pared frente a ella y las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus verdes ojos, pesadamente los cerro y otro recuerdo la invadió.

Flash Back

Los años habían pasado y después de su amistad con Ino, Sakura tenia mas confianza en ella misma, los niños ya no se burlaban mas de su frente, pronto se graduó de la academia y se convirtió en una ninja.

El día que la colocaron en el mismo equipo que Sasuke Uchiha, por minutos había sido el mejor día de su vida, entonces pensó que podría pasar más tiempo con "SU" Sasuke-kun y así le demostraría que había crecido, que ya no era mas la pequeña molestia, ahora era una kunoichi.

Ese día había sido extraño, primero se lo encontró ahí en una banca y por un momento le dio la impresión de que el quería besarla, pero no paso nada, simplemente desapareció; minutos mas tarde lo vio acercarse de nuevo a la banca donde ella lo esperaba, entonces el no tubo la más mínima delicadeza en recordárselo.

**-No tienes idea de lo que significa estar solo-** hablo seriamente, dándole la espalda a su nueva compañera de equipo

**-¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto?-** pregunto confundida y algo temerosa por la respuesta

**-Porque tú eres una molestia-** dijo, volviendo su rostro hacia ella, haciéndole notar su enojo, si decir mas siguió su camino

Ahí se quedo ella, parada viéndolo alejarse, y fue como entonces, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus verdes orbes mojando sus mejillas y sus piernas cedieron nuevamente, dejándola caer sobre sus rodillas, golpeando sonoramente el suelo, la misma triste canción que producían sus latidos le llegaba a los oídos, y lo sintió de nuevo… su corazón romperse.

Fin flash back

_Music played and people sang_

_Just for me the church bells rang_

Lentamente abrió los ojos camino hasta pararse junto a la ventana de su habitación, era un día festivo en la aldea por lo que había mas alboroto que siempre, las personas salían de sus casas, encaminadose al templo, todos juntos cantaban las plegarias del día, pero Sakura solo escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, como campanada fúnebres, tristes campanadas de pena.

_Now he's gone I don't know why_

_And till this day some times I cry_

_He didn't even say goodbye_

_He didn't take the time to lie_

_Bang bang_

_He shot me down, bang bang_

_I hit the ground , bang bang_

_That awful sound, bang bang_

_My baby shot me down._

Arrastrando los pies, se alejo de la ventana y se acerco a la repisa frente a su cama donde se encontraba el portarretratos con la foto del equipo 7, observando el retrato de nuevo el llanto en sus ojos.

Sasuke se había ido, sin despedirse de sus mejores amigos y sin decir por que se iba; Naruto y el equipo de Shikamaru habían partido un esa misma mañana con el objetivo de traer a Sasuke de regreso.

Cerró los ojos recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Flash Back

**-… Así que quédate aquí conmigo. Si no puedes quedarte… llévame contigo**- le gritaba entre sollozos, al moreno frente a ella, quien le daba la espalda

**-Realmente eres… una molestia**- respondió, girando medio cuerpo para mirar el rostro de la kunoichi, sin expresión en su propio rostro

**-¡No te vallas!-** grito mas fuerte, cuando observo que Sasuke seguía su camino, incluso avanzo hacia con la intención de detenerlo – **¡Si lo haces, gritare!**- amenazo, deteniendo su paso y esperando la reacción de el

Sus ojos se abrieron totalmente al verlo moverse tan rápido y luego colocarse justo detrás de ella, pudo sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y la suave brisa moviendo sus cabellos, los segundos en silencio le parecieron eternidades y no portaba mas la angustia cuando el empezó a hablar

**-Sakura… gracias-** hablo con la misma seriedad de siempre, sorprendiendo a la pelirosa, quien se esperaba cualquier cosa excepto el que el le agradeciera

Después vino el golpe en su cuello, no fue agresivo, solo lo suficiente fuerte para noquearla.

**-Sasuke-kun**- susurro antes de caer inconciente

Fin Flash Back

Parada ahí en medio de su cuarto, las palabras de Sasuke venían a ella como golpes al corazón, como cuando niños, como cuando empezaron el equipo; las lagrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas, y sus piernas volvieron a ceder, como cuando era una chiquilla, dejándola caer sobre sus rodillas; los latidos de su corazón componiendo la triste melodía, que tanto odiaba… su amor le había roto nuevamente el corazón.

* * *

¿bien?

¿k les parecio?

Solo una ultima cosita, he hecho algunos FanArts de Sakura con algunos de los personajes de Naruto con los que me gusta emparejarla, no sabia como mostrarlos al mundo y lo único que se me ocurrió fue hacer un blog y subirlos ahí, si tiene tiempo dense una vuelta y díganme k opinan. Gracias

kissymoon.(blogspot).com

Es todo por el momento

Kuídense

Nos leemos pronto


End file.
